Is He The One?
by Lavinia Twofoot
Summary: Eldariel is a daughter of Aragorn, she was severely heart broken when her ada died and naneth left, but an elf came into her life and made her forget of these loss. Will he make her forget forever or just for a while? Read and find out... Rated T, Pairings: Legolas/OC Sorry I suck at summaries, just read. R&R or PM me... One Shot


*Eldariel's POV*

It has been 5 years since ada died and naneth left , and I am still grieving of this loss. Even my brother Eldarion was still grieving, though he doesn't show it, he doesn't want to be weak in front of his people, he wanted to show them that he's strong. But the moment he would enter his room, all of that thoughts would fade. He would sit on the bed and bury his face in his palms and cry, I can't help him because he locks the door, so all I can do is listen. This is a story about me, Eldariel, and an Elf who almost help me forget about this loss... and eventually find true love.

I am Eldariel, daughter of Aragorn II son of Arathorn and of Arwen Undomíel, sister of Eldarion, High King of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. I have my mother's eyes, hair and ears and remaining are from my ada, I am a very skillful woman, actually I am the best there is, I always carry with me a bow, many arrows and two knives. Now that you partially know me, Let's Start!

I was sitting on a tree just a few meters away from palace, thinking about my ada and naneth, when I heard someone approaching me I remained on the tree but readied my bow and grabbed an arrow from my quiver, I was about to release when it stopped walking and began to whistle, knowing that it is not an orc nor men I quickly shouted "Show yourself!" suddenly a golden haired ellon appeared in front of me "Hello, princess" he greeted me "Who are you?" I asked him for it is the only question I could think for the moment "I am Legolas Thranduilion..." he answered me "What are you doing here,princess?"he asked me with a smile, 'Legolas Thranduilion? He is the infamous prince of Mirkwood? *hmmph*'. After a moment of thinking I jumped down the tree and I was about to leave when he put his hands above my shoulders "Why are you leaving your majesty?" Legolas asked, I didn't answered, instead I moved his hands and continued walking.

When I reach the palace I was astonished when I saw Legolas and Eldarion laughing , I quickly rushed to him and quickly pulled him away "Umm... _Gwador_? Who is that?" I asked him even though I knew "He is prince Legolas of Mirkwood, he is one of ada's very best friend and companion..." he explained and I just smirked at him and left.

I was lying on my bed thinking about him, I was thinking about last time, when he put his hands in my shoulder, I felt something unexplainable, I felt warm and safe, it feels like I wanted to hold his hands forever and I think I have feelings for him. I was just thinking about this things when I fell asleep. I think its almost 11 in the evening when I woke up because I heard a knock and I opened it, it was Legolas, I was about to close the door but he put his feet in the door and quickly entered my room without my permission. I was about to yell at him but he interfered and put one of his fingers in my mouth to shut me up and started talking "Eldariel, I came here to tell you that your very beautiful and the very moments I laid my eyes on you I fell in love with you..." he said to me, I was shocked about this revelation, but I can see it in his eyes that he's saying the truth but isn't it a bit of rush?. We just met this afternoon but it feels like we have already met before, my trust is strong with in, but I think its just to rushed "I'm sorry, Legolas forgive me but I don't think I can return your feelings, its just that we just met each other this afternoon and I think I want to know you better, and someday I might...Maybe as friends for now..." I explained to him he smiled at me, I told him to leave and he did. He went out of my room and I was about to close the door when he pulled me closer. Our face are just inches apart and he pulled me even closer, he stared in my eyes for a moment and kissed me. I struggled to be free but he pulled me even closer I groaned because of that kiss, the kiss lasted for a minute and he parted with me. When I looked at him his eyes were filled with worry "I- I-... I'm sorry..." he apologized to me and I was also shocked when my hand hit his face, having every reason to be angry I took my chance "Are you deaf?!" I asked him and he shook his head while looking in the floor "I told you to wait... But you kissed me...!" I said in a loud voice "I'm sorry..." he mumbled and left quickly.

When he left I banged my door to act like I'm angry and returned to my bed. I was thinking about what I did, 'Is he the one? Is it final? Do I really have feelings for him?' While thinking about this questions I touched my lips, it felt like I wanted to kiss him, hold his hands and call him 'mine' but I can't, I shouted at him, banged the door and most of all slap him... While thinking about these I eventually fell asleep,again.

When I woke up, my head hurts its like hitting my head with hammer "What happened?" I asked myself never expecting an answer "You hit your head in the branch last night..." Legolas said with a smile "Legolas? What do you mean last night?" I asked again "Yes its me... And what I mean was, after you banged the door you couldn't sleep so you followed me last night we talked and..." he stopped talking "And what?" I asked curiously "You kissed me..." he explained "Really?" I asked again and he nodded "And after that you banged your head in a branch on your way home..." he continued "Thank you..." I said while pulling his tunic "It's okay, it's no big deal..." he answered and kissed my forehead before he could stand I pulled him closer and kissed him. It lasted for a moment and he parted with me "I guess that makes us more than just friends... right?" He whispered and I giggled. After that he stood up and kissed me but for only a split second and left.

After a few hours the pain vanished so I jumped out of bed and change my dress into a tunic to go hunting. When I opened the door I saw Legolas standing beside the door "Where are you going,princess?"he asked me "Hunting..." I answered, I chuckled when his eyes widen the moment I mention the word 'hunting' "Can I come with you?" he asked and I nodded and he smiled. When our things that are needed are now ready we departed the palace.

"So where do you want to hunt?" I asked him "Mirkwood?" he said with a smile "Why Mirkwood?" I asked him curiously "Because I want you to see the place I'm from..." he replied with a smirk and I nodded. We travelled to Mirkwood for 7 days and when we arrived there Legolas told me to be ready because giant spiders are everywhere this place and I agreed.

When we reached the palace we rested for an hour or more and started our lasted for a day so we decided to end it.

We returned to our room and took a nap. My sleep went well because Legolas slept beside me, I hugged him never wanting to let go, he turned around and kissed me. "Eldariel...?" Legolas said while looking at me in the eyes "Yes?" I answered "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you" he said with a smile, I looked at him and smiled.

The next morning I woke up and found Legolas sleeping "_Quel Amrun, melleth_" I greeted him with a smile, I was astonished when Legolas turned to face me, his face looked pale, I touched his forehead and found out that he is fading. "Legolas you're fading!" I said with worry "Legolas, please don't leave me..." I continued "Eldariel... if it is okay, can I ask your hand for marriage?" he said in a weak voice "Marriage... I love Legolas but marriage?" I said in my mind but never the less I won't let him die "Yes..." I replied "Really?" he asked in astonishment "Yes, yes and thousand yes!" I replied with joy so he kissed me and I kissed him back.

It has been a week when Legolas almost died and tomorrow we will be returning home, to Minas Tirith. I was getting our things ready when I heard a knock on the door "Come in..." I answered, it Legolas, "Eldariel, why did you let me live... If your not happy to be with me, we can just revoke our vows..." Legolas said and looked down the floor "Legolas, I love you, I always did..." I said while caressing his cheeks "Really?"he asked moving the hair that covered my eyes "Yes..." I answered. He put his hands in my waist and spun me around and when he put me down I wrapped my arms in his shoulder and kissed him, he moaned because of that kiss and after a while he pulled away "_I mela lle_, Eldariel..." he whispered "_I mela lle_, Legolas..." I whispered back and he smiled.

After packing Legolas and I slept. When I woke up he was smiling at me "Why do you look so happy?" I asked him "It's nothing..." he answered "Eldariel?" he continued "Yes?" I answered "Can I hear you say that you love me,saes?" he pleaded and I nodded "_I mela lle_, Legolas..." I said while caressing his cheeks and he held my hands "_I mela lle_, Eldariel..." he replied while squeezing my hand and kissed me. He made me roll on top of him "Eldariel..." he called out my name after breaking the kiss, I saw something in his eyes, a something I want and don't... I saw his lustful eyes glimmering... "Eldariel, can...?" he asked me "Maybe next time,Legolas... I'm sorry..." I answered "How did you know what I'm going to ask?" he asked curiously "We are bound melleth, I can see through your mind, as you can in mine..." I answered him with a giggle.

After our talk Legolas went out of the room while I walked to the balcony. When I looked down I saw a sad elleth and after a while Legolas came to her and after their talk she was happy..I went out and asked some questions and I found out that she was courted I returned to my room, angry. After a while Legolas said his goodbye to her and went inside the palace. "Eldariel..." he said with a smile and I looked at him with fierce eyes "Eldariel..." he said it again but I never spoke "Will not talk to me...?" he added "What do you want me to say?" I asked him but never turned around "Tell me why are you angry..." he said "The lady your talking to she's sad but when you talked to her she was happy... And on top of that I found out the she is being courted..." I replied and then Legolas burst into laughter "I'm not courting Tauriel, she was courted by Durion..." he said trying to still his laughter, then suddenly he felt a sting in his face did Eldariel just hit him?. When he looked at Eldariel she was looking at her hand "Legolas... I... I-... I'm sorry, I did not mean it, please forgive me... I believe in you... I don't know why I did that..." I said with a trembling voice, Legolas who is nearer to the bed threw a pillow at me, I quickly rushed to him and I end up pinned down him.

While looking at me without warning he kissed me, this kiss was not like the other kisses we did, this kiss is full of love and passion. After a few minutes Legolas pulled away and looked in my eyes and smiled. We shared an encouraging look and ended up making love that night, it felt wonderful but it wouldn't just be this night for there will be another. The next morning we asked for two horses and went home.

When we arrived in Minas Tirith we looked for Eldarion, when we found him we told him about our news he nearly squealed with joy when he heard that Legolas and I are to be wed and we just chuckled.

*After a few weeks*

I was walking in the Throne Room and as I walk in a red carpet I saw everyone was there, important people like Uncle Faramir and Aunt Eowyn, Uncle Eomer, Uncle Celeborn, and many more. After an hour inside, Legolas and I are now wed and after a year we were blessed by a baby girl and we named her Istariel that means daughter of an Istari which is wise and powerful for she possess a power to control the 4 elements earth, fire, air and water.

The End :-)

* * *

_Translations:_

_Quel Amrun- Good Morning_

_I mela lle- I Love You_

_Ada- Father_

_Naneth- Mother_

_Melleth- Love_

* * *

_**Well... This story is a mix of all stories I have read, most of them I made up some I did not... So R&R or PM me if I have made some mistakes compiling these...**_  
_**Thank You!**_

_**-former Estella Greenhand, now Lavinia Twofoot**_


End file.
